It is you I have loved
by Goldenpelt
Summary: One simple surprise turns into so much more as two lovers finally express their feelings towards one another. Kopaka/OC.


My first songfic based off of so many videos I've seen. I do not own Bionicle or the song. I only own Jen.

* * *

_There is something _

_That I see_

_In the way_

_You look at me_

Jen breathed in the fresh summer air of the night, hoping to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Kopaka had said that he had a surprise for her that night, and, normally, she would have been able to tell if it was a good surprise or not, but lately her thoughts had been clouded. A branch snapped to her right and she turned to see the mentioned Toa. Her heart gave a flutter as she took in how handsome he was in the moonlight.

_There's a smile_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

Kopaka's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the girl, the moon causing her eyes to sparkle even more than they already did. In fact, her entire body seemed to take on a certain glow, making her even more radiant and beautiful. He swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said, her words mingling with her soprano voice. He chuckled a little.

"Whatever happened to being fashionably late?" he asked, almost getting lost within the mysteries of those sapphire depths.

_But an unexpected_

_Way_

_On this unexpected_

_Day_

"So what's the big surprise?" Jen looked into his eyes, so tempted to reach up and stroke his mask. _But what if he doesn't like me._ He gave a smile and stepped behind her; next thing she knew, she was blindfolded.

"Can't have you see the surprise just yet," he whispered in her ear, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

_Could it be_

_This is where I_

_Belong_

As he took her hand, he couldn't help but marvel at how soft it was, yet so strong, just like she had been all these years. _Maybe all she needs is someone to care for her._ He thought back on her story, heart aching at all the times she had been rejected for who she was.

"Seriously, how much farther are we going?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes softened considerably at the girl, and he was thankful that she couldn't see them do so

"We're almost there. Watch your head."

_It is you _

_I have loved_

_All along_

When they finally came to a stop, she breathed in the scent of blooming flowers that circled around her. Personally, she believed it to be a special place, one she had yet to see. She froze at the feeling of something slide across her neck and being tied from behind. Almost two seconds later, her blindfold was removed and she couldn't help but gasp.

_It's no more_

_Mystery_

_It is finally_

_Clear to me_

He watched she looked around herself in the meadow that he had found only a few days before.

"Kopaka, I…this is beautiful," she stated, still taking in everything. _So much like yourself, dear one._

"And yet you still have yet to notice what I gave you." She looked confused for a minute before looking down at her neck and giving a small cry. He smiled as she looked at the delicate crystal.

"I know how much you love roses, so I decided to give you one that you'll be able to keep forever."

_You're the home_

_My heart's searched _

_For so long_

_And it is you I have_

_Loved all along_

Memories flashed through Jen's mind of all the times she was given gifts that turned out to be pranks and hardened her heart. Tears formed in her eyes as she fingered the crystal rose. _Is this another prank?_

"There's nothing wrong with it is there?" Kopaka's question interrupted her memoirs, causing her look into his eyes before turning away.

_There were times_

_I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show_

_The other side_

Fear flashed through Kopaka's heart as she turned from him. _Is she rejecting me?_

"It's not that anything's wrong, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off as her body started wracking with sobs, even though she tried to hide them. He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently stroking them in an effort to calm her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her stiffen at his touch.

_Alone in the night_

_Without you_

His touch was cold, and yet, at the same time, quite warm. Unused to a touch like this, her body automatically went rigid with fear. Tears still fell from her eyes as he held her, hardly able to catch her breath as more and more sobs caught up in her throat, causing her to choke on them.

"This has to do with what others have done to you, doesn't it?" She wasn't able to speak, so she answered his question with a nod. "I thought so."

_But now I know_

_Just who you are_

_And I know hold_

_My heart_

"I promise you, Jen," he whispered. "I will only give my gifts to you from the bottom of my heart. I will always respect you, no matter who you are." Her sobs slackened enough for her to whisper back.

"No one's ever given me anything like that. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." He gently turned her around so she could face him and wiped away her remaining tears.

_Finally, this is_

_Where I belong_

_It is you I have_

_Loved all along_

His touch was gentle and she couldn't help but break into a smile. He was being kind where others hadn't; he truly did care. His hand moved from her face to her hair, gently stroking and playing with it between his fingers. She looked into his eyes, seeing something that she had only wished for in her dreams; they really did come true.

_It's no more_

_Mystery_

_It is finally_

_Cleat to me_

Kopaka looked into her eyes, feeling as though he were the luckiest male in the world. Scratch that, in the universe. Her smile was enough to melt his heart and he knew he had broken through her barrier, allowing him the privilege to say the three words that he had wanted to for so long.

"I love you."

_You're the home_

_My heart's searched_

_For so long_

_And it is you I have_

_Loved all along_

Jen looked up at those words, feeling a wave of fresh tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She was caught off guard as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her felt her heart stop before it started again in a frenzy. She pressed back and into the kiss, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with _

_Emotion_

_Your love, it_

_Rushes through_

_My veins_

He couldn't believe it, simply couldn't believe it. The other day, he had been worrying about how he was going to tell her, and now she was wrapped in arms, kissing him back. He moved one of his arms so that it wrapped around her small waist and held her closer to him, but still gave her enough slack so that she'd be able to pull away. He could feel her heart through her chest; it was practically vibrating. In feeling it, he only deepened the kiss.

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest_

_Devotion_

_As I, I look into_

_Your perfect face_

Finally the need for air became too much and they broke apart, both trying to calm their racing hearts. Jen swallowed and looked up at him, running her hands along his mask, feeling every ridge and valley, tracing every line until his touch became so familiar, it was like she had done so many times before. As she touched his cheek, he reached up and caught it in his own, holding it against him and savoring its warmth. He opened his eyes and looked into her own, soft with love.

_It's no more_

_Mystery_

_It is finally _

_Clear to me_

"I love you, Jen," he said, looking into those sparkling sapphire eyes. "I don't care what the others, the Turaga, or what the Toa Code says. I'll always love you for who you are. I won't ever want you to change; just be who you are. It's all I ask." Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes, the moonlight catching them and making them look like jewels.

_You're the home_

_My heart's searched_

_For so long_

_And it is you_

_I have loved_

_It is you_

_I have loved_

Her arms rewrapped themselves around his neck, pulling them closer. Her answer was simple and stated the truth about how she felt about him and, for the first time in her life, she was truly happy.

"Likewise," she said and pulled them into another kiss, more passionate than the last with enough love to last a lifetime.

_It is you I have_

_Loved_

All along

* * *

Wow, nearly nine at night and I finished. Jeez, I'm sleeping in tomorrow. Anywho, what did you fellow authors think? This is my first one, so constructive criticism is welcomed; flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
